1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a display device mounted on an onboard car navigation system and the like, a liquid crystal display device is known. In the liquid crystal display device, a display surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is formed of a thin glass material. Due to this, when being exposed to externals, the LCD panel may possibly be broken because of an external force or an impact during use. Meanwhile, in some liquid crystal display devices, a transparent cover window (cover glass) through which the display surface can be visually recognized is fixed to the display surface side of the LCD panel. By providing the display surface side of the LCD panel with the cover window, the display surface of the LCD panel can be covered, and thus protected.
As a method of fixing the cover glass to the liquid crystal display device as described above, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-160218 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which the cover glass is fixed to the LCD panel by filling a transparent resin such as an ultraviolet (UV) curing resin therebetween. Such a structure of the liquid crystal display device in which the transparent resin is filled in a gap between the cover glass and the LCD panel is known as a screen fitting structure.